Because you smiled at me
by CupsOfKlaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a new student at McKinley High, but his whole world is turned upside down when he meets badboy Kurt Hummel. Contains strong language, sexual references, smut later on, maybe some violence and a lot of angst
1. First impressions

Because you smiled a me

It all started with a conversation with the New Directions, they were fussing over how they missed Kurt Hummel so much and wished he would rejoin Glee club. Blaine had never met Kurt to understand how he'd 'changed' from his previous fabulous fashionista persona. In fact, that was a lie, although Blaine was new and had never met the original Kurt, he had been introduced to the...'eccentric' Kurt. I'm jumping ahead, let's start from the real beginning, where Blaine Anderson met Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Strolling in through the school's front doors, Blaine Anderson looked upon an empty hall way, posters decorated the walls; they advertised: cheerleading, Av club, newspaper and even homework clubs. One caught his eye; Glee club. Blaine had always loved to dance and even more so to sing, maybe it would be a good way to make friends, especially when he's a new kid to just turn up out of no where. As much as he appreciated the new atmosphere, it was toned down from his previous private school environment.

_Thud._

Flinching, Blaine was knocked from his trance and back into real life. Before him stood (rather leant at an angle on the lockers behind him) a boy, a man, in tight leather trousers, a grey band t-shirt (torn at the hem), a leather studded jacket and those boots - they reached just below his knees, laced with an inch platform that would surely signal his arrival with a clank - it was a lot to take in. Blaine's gazed raked up and down the figure, how his nails were painted black, his tousled hair, the lit cigarette perched between his soft red lips and his head at such an angle that Blaine could mentally draw every vain and artery leading from his strong jaw line to his prominent collar bone. He was gorgous.

"Piss off you pervert!" He snapped sharply, his eyes were closed, how did he even know?

Gulping loudly, Blaine approached him, almost knowing it was such a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself, besides, he did have a valid reason to.

"C-could you possibly tell me where Science lab 12b is, please?" Blaine attempted to sound confident but it was obvious that he was anxious, simply watching the handsom boy take a drag (blowing out the burning smoke into the air) of his cigarette and loosely holding it between his middle and forefinger made his palms sweat. Eventually, the boy tilted his head to an upright position and lazily opened his eyes, they were still half lidded but that's all Blaine needed. They were like ice; pools of azure diamonds, almost like a frozen fire.

"Well, well, well. New meat." He bent around as if to glance at Blaine's back then returned upright and continued. "New meat with a sexy ass at that. Although, do the midgets from your last hell-hole all class that helmet on your head as hair?" Ouch. Blaine winced at that, his lips parted slightly.

"What wrong baby, did I offend you? I'm sure you'll grow. Look, let me make it up to you, why don't I give you a good seven inches of my own to get you started?" Blaine's mouth practically gaped, his cheeks raw with a crimson blush.

"What's got you uptight all of a sudden, apart from the erection growing in your 'obviously 2 sizes too small' trousers, they hardly reach your ankles dear." That one stung. Blaine knew he wasn't _that _excited but he could see the smirk on the boy's lips and it sent shudders down his spine.

" Okay sugar-plum, that vacant look was cute but now you're giving off the 'If I had a second brain it would be lonely' vibe. Let me know if you'd like to scream my name sometime." His sharp words pierced through Blaine's empty expression and the thud of his boots brought his vocal chords back to life.

"Hey, I still don't know where my next class is!" Yelling after the boy didn't seem to affect his 'badass' appeal, he was still as calm as ever and even though he continued to stride away from Blaine, Blaine could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You're a munchkin, follow the yellow brick road"

Pulling his lips into a tight smile, Blaine was just about to feel happy about meeting this new boy, until he realised. He was a joke. Blaine had completely let himself be stepped on and he didn't even strife to stand up for himself. This boy was taking advantage of him, using him like a tool and disregarding his feelings. As handsom and endearing as he was, Blaine wasn't going to let him get away with it. But first, he really needed to find his class...which was probably finished anyway.

* * *

Glancing at his rotor, Blaine read that he had English for his last period, which was good as it was close to his locker so he didn't have to search for too long. He entered the class room and Mr. Lockman was sat at his desk at the front looking through some papers briskly. Quietly, he stepped towards him and spoke softly, not wanting to draw attention to himself or others.

"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson" Mr. Lockman gazed upwards, searching his face, as if pondering why he was there. He cocked an eyebrow in question. "Oh, I'm new here, It says that this is my new English lesson" Blaine clarified.

"Ah, I see. I'm Mr. Lockman, you can take a seat on the back row, just not the desk on it's own." He pointed lazily to the desks at the back, some were blocked from view by bodies of teenagers. Blaine was a little confused. The desk on it's own? He strained his eyes between the groups of pupils and noticed a desk behind the back row isolated from the rest. He wondered what possible reason it was there for but didn't look too much into it as Mr. Lockman had now stood up and declared for the class to take their seats.

Swiftly, Blaine made his way to the back of the class, but it seemed that others had the same idea, since it was a new semester, pupils didn't seem to have a seating arrangement yet. So Blaine found himself sat between a black girl named Mercedes and a blonde girl called Brittany. They seemed nice enough, Mercedes kept calling him 'white boy' and Brittany kept asking him if hobbits lived in the woods. He didn't really mind as she didn't seem to understand why it would be offensive so he just chuckled and played along.

It was twenty minutes into the lesson that Blaine noticed that the isolated desk behind him was still unoccupied. Just as he was about to ask Mercedes about it, the classroom door violently swung open on it's hinges, clashing against the wall from the pressure of the person's kick. It put Blaine on edge, the sheer ferocity of it struck him with fear. Glancing around the room is what scared him more. It was as if nobody had even noticed, they all had, one or two had flinched but after glimpsing at the time they had lost interest. Turning his attention back to the door to the right of Mr. Lockman's desk, _he _strode in. The boy from before, swinging his hips in his sexy platform boots. His voice was still as rough and deep like it was earlier that day.

"'Sup Lockboy" It was so casual, as if he didn't even feel the teacher's lazy glare upon him, in fact, he just strolled past, strutting between the desks like it was his own private catwalk.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Kurt. Detention. You know the drill." He spoke dryly.

"Yeah, yeah." 'Kurt's' voice dripped with sarcasm. Again. It was endearing. He caught Blaine staring at him and they locked eyes as he passed, he winked. It sent shivers down his entire body. "Hello sexy" Kurt's voice was drenched in lust and pure sex. _That _was addicting.

Kurt slumped behind Blaine's desk in the lonely seat. Oh, that's what it was for, or, who it was for. He leant forward so close to Blaine that his hot breath began a raging scarlet blush across his ears.

"So babycakes, have you composed yourself or are you still fantasizing about being my cumslut?" He growled. Blaine had to bite back a moan, he was so enticed by everything Kurt said or did. Then he remembered.

"No." It was all Blaine could manage, it didn't really make sense but to Blaine it was him standing up for himself.

"what was that dear?"

"I said no."

Kurt chuckled. What was this, a joke?

"You can say 'no' all you like but it won't change the fact that by the end of this week you'll be on your knees begging for me to fuck you to hard you won't be able to stand fo-"

"Shut up! Stop being such an arsehole!" Blaine interrupted, gritting his teeth. His voice sounded hoarse but it was just to make sure Mr. Lockman hadn't noticed their 'adult' arguement.

"Wow, the kitten has claws. I love turning the fiesty ones into mumbling wrecks. The way they fight but soon give in to the lust and desire, soon creating a hot, sweaty-"

"You're such a horney jerk!" Speaking slightly louder in irritation, Blaine found himself actually hating Kurt's arrogance. Blaine whimpered. Kurt's hand had now trailed down Blaine's vest and pinching his nipple through his button down shirt. It was rough and at one point Kurt had scratched over his chest. Suddenly, Kurt's teeth grazed Blaine's ear lobe, biting and sucking at the flesh, his hot breath like needles on Blaine's skin. He gasped, his heart pounded against his chest and his toes curled in his shoes. It was pleasure that he'd never felt before, he almost wished it would never end.

"And you're preppy virgin" Again, Kurt's teeth appeared, only this time, they bit, hard. It left teeth marks! "Let this remind you, you belong to me"

"Kurt, leave white boy alone!" Mercedes hissed from Blaine's left. Alomst instantly, Kurt released. Relieved that he wouldn't embarrass himself even more, Blaine also felt cold without Kurt's touch or his prescence inches away from his face. _No._ He thought. _Don't do this. He's using you, you're just a tool to get off on._

"Fuck off Mercedes. We haven't spoken in over a year so what makes you think you have the right to tell me off" He retorted harshly. In the corner of Blaine's eye, he witnessed Mercedes fight the tears stinging her eyes.

"Don't be like that Kurtie, Mercedes just didn't want you to break the elf. If he breaks then his unicorn will starve because nobody will be able to feed him" Brittany pouted. She surely was different, she was innocent compared to other girls, even if he had heard about her record with every boy in the school.

"Brittany, shut the fuck up and stop calling me Kurtie. He's not an elf and unicorns don't exist. He's a discoloured oompa-loompa that got lost on his way to find more grease to put in his hair, the only thing he will be feeding is a condom after accepting his fate to a good pounding from yours' truly" He fiercly stated. That was the last straw.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Blaine spoke loudly now, his body twisted to witness Kurt's smug look.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, they'll be harder for me to take off" he replied priggishly, an evil smile plastered across his pale face. Blaine's face was red with both embarrassment and anger, finally, he let his temper take over.

"Now you listen to me 'Kurtie'. You are a ill humoured, sick, sadistic prick who lives to make other people's lives living hell. You have no right to treat people like that. Although, who can blame you judging by your lack of fashion sense and let's face it, you've let yourself go from what i've seen in previous school book photos. I mean, look at your hair, it screams out 'Hello boys, I don't care if you're gay, straight, virgin or sex god, I'm going to fuck you dusk 'til dawn' and do you know what that means? It means you have a massive lit up sign above your head saying 'I'm a prostitute, I take cash and cheques', What the fuck would your parents say? I would hate to see their expressions, the disappointment, the shame and the overall thought of wishing that you wasn't their son!" He'd said too much. That was harsh. Blaine knew it. Kurt knew it. Everyone knew it. The whole class was silent, including Mr. Lockman, all anxious for Kurt's savvy reply. But it never came. Kurt's eyes were lined with water, his bottom lip quivvered slightly and he swallowed thickly. Mercede's and Brattany's mouths' gaped open, they knew something Blaine didn't, something that he said was a mistake. A big mistake.

"S-sorry Kurt I-um-I D-d-"

Seering pain penetrated Blaine's cheek, the force of Kurt's palm was a lot harder than he had ever expected. That stung. The look on Kurt's face as he strode heavily out of the room stung a lot more though. The door swung on it's hinges again as it bashed against the wall, this time, with such power it left a dent in the wall. Kurt's footsteps echoed through the hallway outside the classroom. Blaine turned to follow until mr. lockman stopped him.

"Principle's office. Now. Kurt will join you later."

Great. Just great.

* * *

**Author note: Hello everyone! This is the first chapter and I hope you liked it :) I will update very soon as this is one of my favourite works in progress. I'm open to creative critism and don't be afraid to suggest what you would like to see happen. Happy reading! :D**


	2. Bring it on, bitch

Blaine sat there. Silent. His shoulders were slumped against the back of the chair and his hands rested on his lap as he twiddled his fingers nervously. His first day at school and he's spending his English lesson outside of the principle's office. Thinking back to what actually got him there, he was a little sharp with his words to Kurt. He didn't deserve being called a prostitute, and perhaps he maybe shouldn't of mentioned his fashion sense, or lack of. Although, Kurt had pushed him over the line, the consistant insults can really bring out the worst in someone. The debate rallying in his head was jolted quiet when the one and only Kurt thumped down next to him. He crossed his arms and clicked his heel against the floor with a stern expression etched into his face. He was pissed off. Blaine could practically hear his yelling in his head as he watched Kurt grind his teeth and breath heavily through his nose. He was _really _pissed off. But Blaine had to atleast try.

"Kurt..." Blaine had practically whispered, it was so quiet that Blaine was unsure that he'd even said it, but as soon as Kurt had stopped grinding his teeth, he knew he had said it. "I um...I'm so-"

"Shut up." he interrupted crassly.

"W-what?"

"I said shut up." Kurt repeated.

"But I'm just trying to-" Blaine began again.

"Let me guess. You're just trying to apolagise? You're really sorry for bringing up my parents? You only said it because you knew it was the only way to get to me and get me off guard? Well. You're not forgiven" His words were brutal but Blaine could see that they were laced with discomfort. Kurt couldn't even give him a snarky comment or a glare, during the little time he had known him, he had already figured out that every line had to involve an insult or sharp comment. Wait. Bringing up his parents? What about his parents, it's not like they're...oh god. Blaine didn't know this boy, not to mention his family life. That's why everyone had been so silent and anxious. shit.

"W-wait. Your parents? Kurt, I honestly don't know why you're upset about that, nobody has told me anything about them. I just assumed..."

"You assumed what?" He glared.

"I don't know. That there wasn't anything to be upset about?"

"You really don't know?" Kurt looked at Blaine inquisitively.

"No, I don't know why everyone's so worked up about that. Or you." As Blaine said these words, Kurt's tight jaw relaxed and his shoulders returned to their 'I don't give a toss' posture.

"Good. Hobbits can't be trusted with information anyway." Those were the words that Blaine couldn't of been happier to hear. He was back to his insulting, crude and vulgarly speaking self. After that, they sat in silence.

* * *

The protrude smell of the principle's office filled Blaine's nose, it wasn't pleasant, looking to his right he witnessed Kurt taking in the scent also. Although, he didn't even seem phased by it, he'd probably been here so many times that it no longer affected him. Everything Kurt did drew Blaine more and more towards him, the way he slouched in his chair, his heavy boots resting on the man's desk, the way he teased his piercings in his ear. Wait, how long have those been there?

_Ahem._

The silence was broken by the Indian man's coughing for attention. He didn't seem very intimidating, he looked easily overpowered, especially since he hadn't even noticed Kurt's boots in his face (or he chose not to notice). It was probably best not to begin a bad reputation, although, Blaine wasn't doing a good job so far.

"Now, Blaine Anderson, I understand this is your first day, which makes me more worried" His eyes flickered between Blaine and the papers in his hands, probably his records. "Although, judging on your previous attendence and attitude towards learning in Dalton Acadamy, I'm guessing that this will be a one time thing?" He met Blaine's eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Oh yes, absoloutly. A one time thing. I promise you it won't happen again" Blaine was sincere was being as honest as he could but the scoff that Kurt made had just broken his case.

"Trust me 'Figs' he's a wild cracker. He even stood up to me and disrupted the entire class. Even before that he approached me in the hall, despicible." Kurt spoke matter-of-factly. That bastard!

"Is this true Mister Anderson?" Principle Figgins raised an eyebrow.

"No! Well, sort of but it wasn't like that!" Blaine increased his volume, he was so fustrated with the prediciment Kurt had just put him in. No. He was fustrated with Kurt.

"Sit down Blaine, you're not helping your side of the story" Kurt chuckled. Sit down? Since when was he stood up? Blaine dragged a hand through his gelled hair and a couple of curly strands broke through the mold.

"Okay, Both of you will serve detntion for a week"

"Suits me Figgy" Kurt scoffed, removing his feet from the desk and practically skipping towards the door.

"Kurt Hummel. Stay where you are. I'm not finished." The principle's voice was a little rougher this time, it was obvious that he was getting sick of this. "Kurt, what happened to you?" His voice became softer again, filled with concern, he continued. "You used to be such an inspiration to this school, why did you do such a 180?"

"It's called getting the crap beaten out of you for being such an 'inspiration'" He retorted. Blaine's eyes fell upon Kurt's structured face, it didn't show emotion, it didn't resemble a flickre compared to the tears he'd seen earlier.

"Kurt, you and I both know what would really help you."

"Don't you dare" Kurt tensed, knowing what was coming next.

"Both you and Blaine will attend Glee club until the end of the semester, I think it could really help you two bond and get you back on your feat whilst you're at it. Now, you may both leave."

* * *

Blaine wasn't too concerned with his punishment, obviously he could do without the detention, but Glee club, he'd already wanted to join. However, now knowing Kurt would be there too deflated his joyfulness. Once again, Kurt was pissed. He clenched his fists and thrashed against the lockers on the way to their first detention. He was a good few metres infront of Blaine when he'd finally calmed down. His forehead was pressed up against a locker and his curled up fists at either side. His eyes were squeezed shut and he breathed through his teeth. Blaine now stood a metre away, unsure of what to do. He watched as Kurt thrust his hand into his leather jacket's pocket and dragged out a packet of cigarrettes and a red cased lighter. He pulled his face away from the lockers and faced towards Blaine as he lit the cigarrette, placed it between his lips and breathed in the thick fumes.

Kurt's turqoise eyes locked onto Blaine's honey irises. Kurt took a step forward so he was merely a foot away from Blaine. Blaine was about to speak when his eyes began to sting from the burning smoke being blown in his face. He began to choke, it felt as if his vocal chords had betrayed him, his throat was trying to gain access to clean air and his lungs screamed with lack of oxygen. It burned.

"Stop being such a baby" Kurt's oppressive attitude grated against Blaine and he didn't care anymore, after he landed him in more trouble than it was worth and causing him situations he would never of imagined experiencing, he was already sick of him.

"Stop being a bully" Blaine finally choked out.

"A bully? You don't know the meaning. You come from a preppy school full of rainbows and everything on a silver platter. This is the real world."

"No, this is you attempting to get revenge after I hurt your feelings infront of everyone!" Before Blaine had a chance to see it happen, it already had. Kurt had pinned him against the lockers, one arm pushing his shoulders back and the other holding the cigarrette to his lips, taking another deep breathe and releasing it into Blaine's face. He flicked the cigarrette next to his foot and stepped on it with his heel.

"You don't know the first thing about me. You don't know my past and you don't know my motives" He spoke calmly, gently brushing his thumb across Blaine's cheek, wiping a tear away from the smoke.

"Then why me?"

"Why not you?" Kurt arched an eyebrow as Blaine attempted to struggle from his grasp, his nails clinging into Kurt's jacket.

"I don't understand why you've chosen me to harrass" Blaine was on the verge of tears. It was his first day and he was broken by some slutty deadbeat.

"Because I want you to experience things you've never experienced before"

"Like whaaaaahh!" Blaine moaned sharply as Kurt's knee pushed up against his crotch, his left hand tugged at his hair until some curls were freed and his lips were planted on his neck sucking a until a bruise appeared. Blaine clawed at Kurt's jacket as he attempted to make words, and barely a sentence.

"Please, Kurt I-I just need, Kurt I-" He gasped as it was no longer Kurt's thigh pleasuring his lower region, but his left hand cupped him whilst his right hand worked on releasing his curls on the other side of his head.

"What do you was baby? Do you want me to fuck you? Would you like to know what penis tastes like? Or would you like to know what it's like to have a pair of hot lips around your cock?" He spoke deeply seductive, toxic with lust into the shell of Blaine's ear.

"I want you to let go!" Blaine finally stated, well, screamed. Kurt froze.

"Fine." His voice was stiff, with one final push, Kurt released Blaine before striding off, swinging his hips as he walked.

* * *

Blaine must of been stood there for a good five minutes of heavy panting, sweating and clinging onto anything solid. Swallowing thickly, Blaine was finally able to compose himself and walk that extra hallway towards his detention. One of the bathroom doors were open so he quickly glanced at his reflection, his face was flushed and his curls were wild. great. He could just say that he'd been running to get to detention as he got lost, although, Kurt could say differently. Ha! Kurt. As if Kurt would actually turn up to detention! Blaine reassured himself, his 'running because he got lost' story would be fine. But obviously it wasn't because as Blaine peered through the classroom window, his hazel eyes fell upon Kurt perched on a desk on the front row. Kurt noticed Blaine through the winder and flashed him a sinister grin.

"Look who finally decided to turn up" The blue-eyed devil spoke coyly. I'm really beginning to hate that bastard, Blaine thought. He slowly edged into the classroom after nervously opening the door. Of course. His detention teacher would be Mr. Lockman.

"I-er-got lost" Blaine smiled tightly and Mr. Lockman nodded his head understandably from his desk.

"Bullshit!" Kurt bellowed. Kurt's disbelieving expression was too priceless to ignore. Blaine took his chance, he grinned widely in obvious pleasure of Kurt's fury.

"Wipe that grin off your face before I knock it off!" Kurt was outraged.

"Oh shush Kurtie-kins. You're disrupting my leaning, but if you're in such a bad mood would you like a lolli-pop to suck on? Thy're much better than lighting up a cigarrette in the middle school" Blaine winked knowing what he had just done. Kurt knew as well, his mouth gaped in disbelief.

"Mister Hummel, is that true? You've been smoking in school premisis?" Question Mr. Lockman.

Kurt shot a deathly glare at Blaine as he smirked coyly. Becoming confident in his new discovery of how to win, Blaine mouthed the words:

'_This is war, bitch'_

To say the least, Kurt was shocked.

* * *

**Hello again! This is the second installment of BYSAM, and that was for you Klaine angst fans ;) Thank you for the favourites and story/author alerts and reviews. I'm very grateful even though I haven't got many yet haha. Again, I'm up for creative critism and let me know what you would like to see more of. Happy reading! :D**


	3. Losing to yourself

**Author warning: Hello! Thank you for reading so far! This is important! There may be some triggers in this chapter as it contains: Self harm and possible weight issues in the future. Please don't hate me!**

**If you feel like any of this has affected you then please talk to someone or even me, I'm here for anyone who wants my help. Thank you.**

* * *

It had been a good twelve hours since Blaine a had decided to challenge Kurt. Of course is was...ambitious. Especially judging on Kurt's attitude, or lack of, to learning and people. Blaine grinned widely everytime he replayed the image of Kurt's shocked face, he was honestly surprised at Blaine's change in 'affection' towards him. As he should be. Blaine wasn't one to rise up to a challenge like this, but there was just something about Kurt that made him want to know more, even if he had to play along with his badass game, overall, Blaine just wanted to win. As he mouthed to Kurt '_This is war, bitch'._

* * *

Blaine strolled down the school halls proudly, he really did feel confident with his decision. Speak of the devil. There Kurt was, leant up against the lockers, his face plastered with a snarky expression as his eyes looked Blaine up and down, judging him. So far, it seemed Blaine hadn't turned into the badass he 'promised'; he still wore his preppy bowtie and cardigans, and his hair was still drowning in hair gel. Kurt rolled his eyes. He appeared to be almost anxious to see Blaine attempt to take him on, disregarding him, he was about to close his eyes and rest his head against the lockers until...

"Hey sexy" Kurt's eyes shot open at Blaine's voice. It was so rough and full of lust? His eyes locked onto Blaine in confusion, he was stood in front of him, both hands in his pockets. Bringing his eyes back upto Blaine's face, he noticed the cockiness in his smile. Wait. Did he just _wink?_ He _was _serious!

"May I just say, your ass looks absoloutly delicious in that leather" Blaine spoke smoothly, resisting the urge to laugh loudly as he became witness to Kurt's gaping expression. He was certainly wearing the trousers in this 'relationship' now. With that, he turned on his heel and began once again down the corridor.

Swallowing thickly, Kurt composed himself. This was not happening. That did not happen. It had. Blaine was becoming more confident around Kurt and that was never, it had never, happened before. He had to keep up his reputation, if one person broke down his walls then it wouldn't be long before everyone else attempted to as well.

"Okay bitch-face. Let's get one thing straight, I own this place and you are not going to ruin that, okay?" Before Kurt had even realised it, he had stalked over to Blaine, dragged him to face him and was nose to nose with him, snarling.

"What am I? Flypaper for freaks?" Blaine retorted. So this was the game he was playing. Knocking him down a peg or two. Kurt had to alter his game plan.

"Honey, why don't you slip into something a little more comfortable...like a coma"

"Okay _honey_, whatever kind of look you were going for today, you missed"

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"The internet really is your one true friend. I bet it took you ages to find such admirable insults online, although, I suppose finding insults whilst masturbating at the thought of me is going to take you a while." Kurt arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, waiting, no, daring Blaine to comeback with something completely original. Blaine coughed, beginning to look uneasy.

"Erm, I don't know what your problem is but I bet it's hard to prunounce?" Blaine almost questioned.

Kurt grinned wildly.

No, no, no, no. Blaine knew it as soon as he'd said it. He'd broken his challenging appearence, he needed to regain it by doing something. Anything! Blaine stilled his shaking hands, gulped and pushed all sanity to the back of his mind.

He surged forward, pressing his lips against Kurt's in an attempt to be dominant. But it was different. His hands cupped Kurt's face and his thumb carressed his soft rosey cheek. Kurt's lips were soft, he'd always imagined them as being rough and violent. But they were gentle. Everything about Kurt right now was innocent, the way his long fingers daintily hooked onto his shirt, the soft little whimpers escaping his mouth and his slender body pressing against his own. They moved in time with eachother, taking in one another's scent and taste. It was magic. Gingerly, they slowed and parted, millimetres seperating them. Their eyes met, only this time, it was the only time that they could really see eachother. The vulnerability in Kurt's eyes was so endearing, the teal colour was like a drug, so intoxicating. And that's when he saw it. The most beatiful thing he'd ever seen.

Just as quickly as he'd seen it, it had vanished. Kurt's eyes widened and he thrust Blaine away, almost knocking him off balance. Blaine could see Kurt's chest rising and falling, obviously nervous. But he was angry. His eyes burnished with rage, his teeth gritted together and his hand clenched into fisted balls.

"Don't try anything like that again" He stated harshly.

"Please Kurt I-"

"No, you listen to me Anderson! You had no right to do that!" Kurt yelled, his voice thick with hurt and discomfort. Why was he so emotional?

"What do you mean I had no right? You had no right to insult me, harrass me or get me involved with your sick mind games!" Blaine poured out, unnaware of Kurt's face growing red with anger.

"That's different!"

"Why is that different! If anything it's worse!"

"Nothing's worse than what you've just done to me" His voice was a little lighter this time.

"Rape. That's considered as 'pretty bad'" Blaine spoke more insensitivly than he should of, but it had to be said.

"Sex is just sex. It doesn't mean anything"

"It may not to you, but sex means a lot to me"

"Whoopie-fucking-do. If you haven't already noticed, I don't give a shit about the way that you feel. Now stop pestering me and don't ever pull a stunt like that again" Kurt's voice became strong and demanding again. But Blaine knew it was more than that, Kurt was upset about that kiss and he needed to know why.

"Kurt, if you ever need to speak to me about anything, you know you can always talk to me"

"I don't need to fucking talk to you or anybody" He began to make his was to his first class, for some reason they both arrived early, now other students were filing into the hallway.

"Just atleast think about it!" Blaine called after him, expecting to be left in silence in the loud overcrowded hallway.

"Don't waste your breathe, you'll need it to blow up your date tonight!" Kurt called back. It was official. That kiss had never existed in Kurt's eyes and Blaine was just some piece of meat he had his eye on. Blaine wasn't going to give up. It was still war, even if Blaine's intentions had changed.

* * *

Since Tuesday morning was pretty boring, Kurt wasn't in any of Blaine's classes (or he chose to skip out on them) and infact, he wasn't seen anywhere around school. It was only until Friday lunch that Blaine finally spotted him. He was sat in the corner of the dining hall, isolated from all the other teenagers, it wasn't difficult to see all of them taking wide births around his table, even too frightnened to look at him for too long. He appeared to be picking at a salad? For someone so badass, he was concerned about his diet? Blaine shook his head and started making his way to his table where he sat across from him. Releasing the breathe he wasn't concious he was holding, Blaine began to speak.

"Hey"

"What the fuck do you want?" Kurt met his gaze, he was trying to show little sympathy in his face as it was probably the last thing Kurt wanted.

"I just...I don't think that we've had a good start"

"Are you sure your name isn't Captain Obvious?"

"Are you sure your name isn't Sargeant Sarcasm?" Blaine smiled when he heard Kurt's light chuckle behind his tight smile, his lips pressed together.

"Point taken. What do you want to do then?"

Blaine smiled light-heartedly and reached out an open hand towards Kurt.

"Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a hobbit, I lack fashion sense, I'm a virgin and I use _way_ too much gel in my hair" Kurt scoffed.

"Nice try sugar but you're not going to win me over that easily" Kurt chuckled and stood leaving Blaine's hand empty. Standing up to match him, Blaine smiled broadly.

"I'm going to have to try a bit harder then"

"Looks like you're already as hard as you can get dear" Kurt replied smoothly, winked then left Blaine to his thoughts. This could actually work. Kurt was already opening up, he wasn't as harsh as he was yesterday, and there is definatly somethig there discover.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing Kurt?" Kurt yelled, pouring out tears into the bathroom sink. "You're such a disgrace!" He forced the words out as he scowled at his reflection. "You disgust me! You don't deserve anything! Affection! Friends! Loyalty!" A new pool of hot tears engulfed his eyes. "Stop it! You're making it worse!" He let out grunts and screams, punching down at the sink violently. The pain pierced through his bones, sending vibrations up his arm until the pain even cinged at his shoulder. Sucking in a sharp breathe through his teeth, he stood up straight, bringing his fingers to his cheek and wiped away the wetness and black make up now staining his face. He swallowed around what felt like a golf ball in his throat, tilting his head from left to right and pinching at the slightly lose skin beneath his jaw. He snarled and looked away, biting his lip as he lifted his jacket sleeve to reveal the scarred skin, it was sure to heal, but it was a reminder of the night when it became too much.

"No! I won't do this again!" The thought that he had once felt so broken that he decided to punish himself in such a physical way haunted him. He felt sick to his stomach.

The feeling overwhelmed him. He rushed to one of the stalls and released the contents of his stomach into the bowl. He must of been there ten minutes before the bile was gone and was replaced with just dry heaving. Taking deep breathes, he finally pulled himself to his feet and flushed. He dragged his body to face the mirror, his lip quivvering.

"Look at you. You're pathetic. Worthless. You've done this once and you still can't keep your fucking food down."

Biting his lip, Kurt finally brought himself to use damp tissues to clean his face from thick make up, soon giving in to the urge to let his knees give way. He sat on the floor, sobbing into his knees, drenched in his melancholic thoughts.

* * *

**Author note: Look, I know this was a dark chapter and I'm sorry for that (I did leave a warning even though it kind of ruins the build up). If you feel that you don't like this or ruins the story then let me know then I can get it out of the way as quickly as possible. **

**Update: Okay, so may I just say thank you for your suggestions and comments about the chapter, especially the last section. I understand that it was very dark as it was attacking some upsetting themes so I've decided to play it down a little. From now on, Kurt has only self harmed once and it won't be a key part in the story. He will not be doing it again and don't worry, i'm not offended. If anything I write is upsetting or little too strong worded, don't be afraid to say so, i'll edit it, delete it or move over it as quickly as possible for you if you're uncomfortable. **

**However, I know that some readers aren't affected so if you're interested in reading the original paragraph then just message me and I'll send it to you. Thank you for your feedback! :)**

** Please review. Happy reading :D (sort of)**


	4. The Real You

**Author's note: Hello, hello! I'm very sorry for the lack of updating recently, I had some issues with real life including exams and my attempt at my own Blainers haha. So! This chapter is a little bit more light hearted (It involves Brittany!) to make up for the last chapter. Sorry about that again :/ I will hopefully be updating more often after this weekend on both of my main stories. Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

Blaine. Beautiful Blaine. The way his large puppy eyes glistened, rich with sweetness like honey. They sent a warm chill through up anybody's spine. Oh and his smile, granted from heaven above with his perfect teeth, plump lips and the way his eyes creased at the corners. Then there was his nervous smile, the one where he would turn only one corner of his mouth lips, his cheeks would turn rosy pink and he would wringe his hands with shyness. How could such a perfect human being be able to live in such a hateful world, full of thieves and vultures and scum. And yet, still with his elegence, grace and pure brilliance, he would turn the other cheek to those whom had sinned and wronged him. He would right those wrongs, or atleast try his damn well best. Perhaps it may seem like a drawback to have come from an all boys private school but...it's new. Fresh. _Him. _Beautiful him. Beautiful Blaine. If only one day it could grow and develope.

"'My Beautiful Blaine." The worlds rolled off of Kurt's turn with ease; letting out a petite chuckle to himself afterwards. Steadily, Kurt inhaled deeply, hoping to take in the aroma of 'Mister perfection', but soon regretted it when he was plunged back into the world of reality. His eyes shot open as the putride smell of a teenage boys' bathroom filled his American beauty nose. _How dare he think of Blaine like that! You are stronger than this! _Scoffing in disgust, he rolled his azure eyes at his placement. He was curled up in a ball, his knees under his chin and his arms wrapped around them. Did he really fall asleep like this? For how long? "Ugh. The sun's already setting" He grunted, squinting his eyes at the vibrant orange light from the small square window on the opposite tiled wall. Wait, what's that?

As his head lolled back, he felt something coushin his skull from the hard tiles. Tentatively, Kurt lifted his right hand to grasp the soft material.

"A cardigan?" His eyebrow quirked. "...With lobsters on it..." Sticking his tongue out in distaste he willed his legs to spring into action and climbed to his verticle stance, tossing the out-of-style clothing to the floor. "Ah shit" He held his hands to his head as the dizziness crept over him. As it eased he removed his hands and glanced back down at the cardigan. He was about to stride away but something caught his eye.

The name was scrawled on the label beneath the collar. Narrowing his eyes, Kurt urged himself to pick it up loosely, fiddling with one of the buttons between his forefinger and thumb. _Beautiful Blaine._ His eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop it." He spoke sternly in the empty space."Stop thinking like that" His strong vocals trailed off as the delightful sound of music echoed through the hallway on the other side of the bathroom door. The melody seemed familiar but he was certain he had never heard the song before. Of course. It wasn't the song he recognised. It was the voice.

* * *

_It's 72 degrees, zero chance of rain  
It's been a perfect day  
We're all spinning on our heels, so far away from real  
In California_

The Glee club sat, fighting the urge to leap up to Blaine's side and dance along with him. He gracefully slid across the floor in his smart shoes, twisting and turning as he hit each not like a pro. He practically skipped up to the piano before perching himself upon it, comically winking to Brad, making the glee club giggle. Childishly, he swung his his legs too and froe as he sung the next part.

_We watched the sunset from our car, we all took it in  
And by the time that it was dark, you and me had something, yeah!_

He excitedly bounced to his feet, the cheerful smile etched onto his face. Everybody cheered and rose to their feet as he made silly dance moves look proffessional. Blaine was truly the entertaining, pulling faces and looking goofy was his way of making people laugh. But now, nobody was laughing. Blaine had stuttered and was now being qued by the band to continue but his eyes seemed vacant.

* * *

Kurt jogged through the corridoor (shoving the cardigan into his bag), unable to go any faster due to the lack of food he _had _consumed. He knew exactly where he was going. Just because he'd quit glee didn't mean he had completely erased all memory of the people there or where the choir room was located. He took a sharp corner, lengthening his strides as he neared the doorway. As he came to a halt in the doorway, he witnessed Blaine stood on the piano with his back to him, obviously doing dorky poses and probably a face to match. Everyone were on their toes, jumping to the beats and singing a few of the lyrics along with Blaine. None of them seemed to notice him, he was almost invisible. _Almost._

A thundering silence roared over the entire room. Even Blaine had frozen. Only the band continued to play, giving the male lead looks as if to say 'C'mon, we haven't got all day'. It had been Rachel's keen eye which had caught Kurt out. Immediatly she had elbowed Finn whom had set his eyes firmly on Kurt. Soon followed by Artie, Santana, Brittany (who actually seemed confused), Mercedes and the rest of Glee club. Even Mr Shuester was speechless. Blaine still had his back to him, but the muttered conversations involving Kurt's name was a big hint. Perhaps he shouldn't follow his nose...well, his ears.

* * *

The chorus was being qued to Blaine but now things had changed. Kurt was here. The troubled boy who had sworn never to return to Glee. Maybe he was having some sort of effect on him. He caught a glimpse of the guitarist's bored look and composed himself. '_You can do this_' He thought. Okay. Suddenly Blaine swivvled one hundred and eighty degrees on his heel, now facing his rebellious angel.

_And if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold  
We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know  
The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night_

Hurdling from the piano, he landed without a hitch, followed by a cheeky smile and wink towards Kurt. He began doing actions to the song, still keeping up his comedic style.

_We've been singing Billie Jean  
Mixin' vodka with caffeine  
We've got strangers stopping by  
And though you're out of tune  
Girl you blow my mind, you do  
And I'll say I don't wanna say good night  
There s'no quiet corner to get to know each other  
And there's no hurry I'm a patient man  
As your discover_

Blaine tugged Brittany into a quick-paced dance, soon leading her ove to Santana who gladly took over. He then swayed behind Finn and sang over Rachel's shoulder, ruffled Sam's hair, pinched Sugar's cheek before leap-frogging over Artie. Before he knew it, everyone was laugh again, apart from one. From the corner of his eye he noticed Kurt's longing eyes, scanning every person and taking in their joyful grins. Blaine bounded over to Kurt, taking him off guard.

_Cause if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold  
We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know  
The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night_

* * *

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest, his gaze locked onto Blaine's honeysuckle eyes. Oh gosh, he was trying to make him laugh. Or maybe he just pulls the weirdest faces when he sings. Refusing to give into his charm Kurt pressed his lips together. But to no availe. A tiny giggle escaped his lips in which he then covered his mouth immediatly to cover any evidence there was of it. Damn his infuriatingly adorable self. Maybe Blaine hadn't heard it. He had. Swiftly, Blaine clutched Kurt's hand and bobbed into the centre of the room, leading Kurt along with him. Blaine began to sway, sending Kurt warming looks and still holding every note perfectly. However, Kurt was still. It had been over a year since he had been in this sort of atmosphere.

During his daze, Kurt had failed to notice the slower part of the song arrive, he soon snapped out of it when Blaine wrapped a hand around him to the small of his back, his left hand still entwined with Blaine's. This time when Kurt inhaled he could smell it. Aftershave, cinnimon, apples and mint. He could smell Blaine.

_Just like the song on our radio set  
We'll share the shelter of my single bed  
But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head  
And it goes…_

And the moment was perfect. But as soon as it had arrived, it had long gone. Blaine cheerfully outstretched his arms, twirled Kurt beneath one, pulled him back in the sung the next lyrics in his ear.

_If this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold  
We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to know  
The morning's on it's way, our friends all say goodbye  
There's nowhere else to go, I hope that you'll stay the night_

The song had ended and so had Kurt's fantasy. Blaine still had Kurt's hands in his own, gently stroking the fingers and joints. His sweet expression was genuine, especially in contrast to their fierce words in passed conversations. This was different. Just like that time...

* * *

"So, would you say I've won you over yet?" Blaine gleamed. He knew if he could get Kurt to realise how much he missed Glee club then he would be in a shot of befriending and even helping this boy.

"No." Kurt spoke coldly, not an ounce of guilt in his tone. Blaine's grin drooped.

"Oh...um...I thought you enjoyed that"

"No. It was dreadful." Kurt scorned, shoving Blaine's hands away.

"You was laughing"

"Yeah, at the thought that someone would even attempt to wear an item of clothing with crestations on it, let alone to buy it" He let out a fake laugh into the nearingly empty room. The Glee club members had been crowding them; smiling, laughing, congratulation Kurt's return. But it's surprising how far a could of 'Talk to me one more time and I break your face' glares can go. Even Puck followed the herd.

"Why are you like this? What made you hate Glee so much?" Blaine turned back into his concerned, almost belittling, persona.

"I don't hate Glee club."

"Then why?"

"Look, why don't you go to a charity shop and purchase some more hair gel as I think you haven't quite reached the 'touch it and you're stuck for life' vibe yet."

"Do you always have to tear people down?"

"Do you always have to be a smart-ass?"

"I think you're a really amazing person" Blaine's voice was soft and sensitive. It sent rushes of calmness through Kurt's body, just something about it, something familiar yet new and fresh. It was so difficult to explaine. Still, an amazing person? Is he out of his mind?

Kurt scoffed making Blaine chuckle.

"Why are you laughing? Has your gel sunk into your brain and affected your ability to control emotions or have you altered it?"

"You come out with the weirdest crap"

"No, seriously. Did you accidently use milk or cheese spread?"

"Okay stop"

"Maybe BBQ sauce? Would that mean that you're actually blonde?"

"What's your obsession with food?"

"Or perhaps you liquidized sweets! Smarties? Sherbert lemons? Redvines?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You've been using Redvines as hairgel haven't you? I knew it!"

"Okay three things. 1) That's a waste of Redvines 2) What can't they do? 3) For a subdued teenage boy whose against the world and resents me in everyway, you're quite childish."

He was right. Kurt was acting pretty childish right now. Usually he would slash him with insults as vicsious as Sue's wardrobe variety (or lack of). Instead of using foul language and sexual references, he was suggesting the absurd comment that Blaine uses Redvines for hairgel.

"Okay Kurt. I can tell you're not quite yourself today. I don't know why and as much as I want to help you, I can't." Blaine whispered loud enough for Kurt to hear, at the same time he gently rested his hands on Kurt's forearms. He continued. "But, I'm here for you. When you need someone to make fun of or admit your emotions to or a shoulder to cry on. I'm here, okay?"

"W-why would you do that for me?"

"As I said. You're amazing and you deserve amazing things" With that, he gave a tight smile and walked towards the door. Kurt glanced back down to the clothing item in his hand, opening his mouth to start forming the sentence. Before he could, Blaine was gone.

* * *

"I don't understand" Brittany whimpered to Santana as they strolled through the parking lot.

"What don't you understand, Britt?" She patiently replied.

"Why were Mr and Mrs Unicorn fighting after being so happy?"

Santana caught Brittany's eyes. She was so innocent yet she noticed more things than most people realised. Yes, she spoke about them in a child-like manner but the brainwaves were still there, and so were the facts.

"I don't know." Santana answered honestly. Brittany giggled to herself. "What are you giggling at?" Santana asked inquisitivley. It wasn't unusual for Brittany to randomly begin to laugh at a memory of Lord Tubbington's impression on Mike Chang or when Sam read her a quote in Harry Potter stating the word 'ejaculated'. So Santana was prepared.

"Isn't it funny? We spend all our lives looking for that one person that's going to make the difference." She laughed a little louder this time and averted her eyes to the latina's before continuing. "We never quite sure whether it's for the better or for the worse. At the time we seem positive that you couldn't live without that person and then when they vanish, you're not as heartbroken as you thought. But I think for Kurt and Blaine it's different"

"How's that?"

"It's like what Lord Tubbington said. The sun and the rain clash for the spotlight but in the end they must always come together to make something beautiful. Unicorns always look better under a rainbow right?"

Brittany was incredibly intelligent, just in a different way, and only Santana had seen it. She muttered the words 'I love you' then gave Brittany a chaste kiss before heading to the car.

* * *

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, his fingers interlocked and his chin resting on his knuckles. His thoughts over crowded his mind but only one image kept flashing up. Kurt's arm. As he had tried to comfort him he had slip some of the jacket up Kurt's arm without him noticing. He innocently glanced down trying to avert his eyes away from Kurt's but as he did, he realised that there was more to the story than a kid with a bad attitude. He began to piece things he knew about Kurt together.

-Can easily create harshful insults

-Openly gay

-Used to be kind, gentle and passionate

-Risks his life, including selfharm

-Avoids speaking about his family

-Gave up on his friends and dreams

-Eats alone

_What happened to you Kurt?_ Blaine began to Decifer what was going on in Kurt's head, but the more he thought, the less he wanted to imagine it. He wanted to help him so badly but he just could bring himself to confront him, especially when he was trying to build up their trust instead of knocking it down by pressuring him. It was enough to make him want to go up to Kurt and shake all of the bad memories and pain from him. _Ha! A fool's dream._ His brain was engulfed by thoughts once again so he decided to call it a night.

Even after brushing his teeth, getting changed, reading a book and settling into bed, his mind was still restless with ideas. Most of them were blatintly obvious but others...they were cruel and nothing like Blaine had ever thought about before. What if it was people like him that had done this to him? What if he was making it worse?

"Calm down Blainers. It's not you're fault. Whatever effected Kurt so much to create who he is today has nothing to do with you and you have no obligation to fix it" He spoke mildly. _But I want to fix it. I want to see more of the real Kurt that I keep uncovering. _The mission had changed. As much as Blaine relished the thought of cocky banter and harsh empty insults thrown back and forth as he played along with Kurt's game, he found something he wanted to do more.

_I want to meet the real Kurt. The amazing Kurt that is hiding beneath the black eyeliner. And...and I want to be the one to show him how amazing he is. _

Blaine tossed and turned throughout the night, relentlessly repeating the same words in his head like an ancient chant.

_I want to be Kurt Hummel's saviour._

* * *

**End notes: Okay so what do you think? :D I have to thank everyone who viewed and reviewed as they make me happy haha. I would also like to announce that I have a brand new story idea for Klaine which will be a crime/angst/mystery :) I'll post soon! Promise! Thank you again! Happy Reading! :D**


	5. Taking action

**A/N: Holy shit hello! Guess who finally got off their ass and did something?! That's right! I'm back with some more BYSAM! After starting 'Reality At It's Peak' I decided to update one of my favourite fan fictions! And for those reading 'The Night To Forget' that is going to be updated soon as well, along with your daily letters of 'Reality At It's Peak'.**

**So! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will continue with it as often as possible! **

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Blaine moved through the dense crowd of bodies. It was a pretty regular sight, but something was off. He could practically taste it.

"I told you to stop pestering me!" A rough voice bellowed through the corridors or the dismal school, followed by a loud bang. immediately, Blaine knew exactly what was happening, despite the lack of vision on the situation. The crowd gasped in shock horror as the loud bangs continued to echo in the hallway.

"Anybody else want to question me?" Again, the voice yelled, dripping with anger. Blaine had to stop this.

"I will" courageously, Blaine elbowed through the vast group to reach the front of the scene playing before him.

"C'mon Kurt, hit me" He challenged. Kurt, bewildered, gaped at him, his jaw hung slightly lower than usual, showcasing his tongue piercing. Kurt stood squarely, a boy's collar grasped in his hand, pushing his back to the lockers. Obviously, the boy in question looked petrified of such a violent blue-eyed angel, especially with the cut lip and already black eye.

"Don't tempt me Anderson" He snapped back.

"Or what?"

Snarling, Kurt released the boy with a final shove and threat. Painfully slow, Kurt pulled a packet of cigarettes from his back pocket, taking two out and placing one behind his ear and one between his plump pink lips. Eventually, after flicking it a few times with his tongue, he began to stride toward Blaine. The crowd sensed Blaine's sudden fear and cowardly shuffled back from him, just to make sure they weren't in the firing line.

With steady hands, Kurt took out a light and head a flame to the cigarette in his mouth, breathing in a long and heavy drag from it. Swallowing thickly, Blaine pushed away his doubts and strode forward to meet Kurt in the middle of the group, causing a startled look to appear on the crowd's faces.

"You're pretty brave for a hobbit" Kurt retorted curling his lips into a smirk. Effortlessly, Blaine gave him a bright, genuine smile in return, causing the taller boy's brow to furrow in confusion.

In one swift movement, Blaine snatched the cigarette from Kurt and threw it to the floor, stamping on it to distinguish the flame. Before Kurt had time react he was dragged into a passionate kiss. Instantly, he followed suit and dug his fingers into Blaine's shoulders. Kurt's once steady breath hitched when Blaine tangled his long fingers into his thick locks. The entire school seemed to had silenced, nobody moved, spoke or even breathed loudly, yet they couldn't tear their eyes way from the sight before them.

The kiss soon became searing hot, an intense display of emotions and passion. Hands gripped wherever they could find and petite moans escaped from them. But like most things, it had to end. With a final swipe of the tongue, Blaine retreated, staring straight into Kurt's ice-cold eyes.

Simply put. Kurt was shocked.

"And you're blushing a lot for a badass" Blaine giggled sweetly, commenting on the crimson blush making it's way across Kurt's cheeks.

"Fuck off" Kurt frowned, pushing away from Blaine and swiveling on his heel.

"Go on a date with me"

Kurt froze. His back still towards Blaine and the majority of the crowd. He attempted to force out an insult to the gel-ridden boy, but the words just didn't come.

"W-what?" He stuttered, turning slightly to angle his face towards Blaine.

"I was going to ask you but you'd say no, so I'm telling you. Go on a date with me" Blaine clarified, smiling broadly.

Kurt had _never _been asked on a date before. Yes he had sex, and lots of it. But never a date. He couldn't bring himself to answer apart from a slight nod of the head, initiating a huge smile from Blaine.

"Great! I'll see you after Glee club, which you're coming to by the way" With a wink, Blaine threaded his way through the remaining astonished group of students, leaving Kurt to stood staring, content, at the back of his head.

_Well Blaine, you've done it. You've already shown Kurt that you're not going down without a fight and it's not even the first lesson of the day. _Blaine thought to himself, smiling a little at the thought.

* * *

Blaine sat proudly, upright in his seat. He knew exactly what English meant. Kurt. He would be here at any moment, although, the class had just begun so that was unlikely.

Just as predicted, Kurt waltzed into class fifteen minutes late after smashing open the door with his boot clad foot.

_At least he knows how to make an entrance. _Blaine thought, chuckling to himself.

After flipping off Mr. Lockman discretely, Kurt made his way through the slim aisle between the desks. When he finally reached Blaine, he bent down and whispered seductively into his ear.

"Stop chewing your lip, I'll be putting those to use later. In more way than one" He winked after causing Blaine to gasp at the thought.

After slumping into his seat, Kurt almost instantly began to run his foot up and down Blaine's calf.

"Oh dear lord. Not this again." Blaine muttered under breathe, secretly enjoying the contact.

It seemed like hours before Mr. Lockman had finally split the kids into groups to write a collaborated essay on something important to each person individually. Blaine was in a group with Brittany, Mercedes and of course, Kurt.

"Okay. Just putting it out there, sex" Kurt stifled a laugh at the statement. "All in favour?"

Brittany raised her hand, oblivious to the appropriateness of it whilst her, Blaine and Mercedes turned to face the tallest teen.

"Hell to the no" Retorted Mercedes.

"You got a better suggestion? Honestly, who can do better than a good fuck in a bush?"

Mercedes scrunched her face in disgust at the comment.

"Unicorns! Wait, no, magic! Oh my god, Harry Potter! He saved us you know! He's important!" Brittany yelled a little too loudly over the chatter.

Through the chaos, Blaine studied Kurt's face as Mercedes made a list of why they should do 'Tato tots'. He saw something a little deeper Kurt's expression, as if he was just waiting for someone to say something that he would be able to voice his opinions on. Something really important. And then it hit him. This was what he could do for Kurt.

"I have an idea" Suddenly, all the other three's the attention was drawn to Blaine. "I don't think it should be something important to us and only us. I think it should be something so important that it should affect everyone at some point" Blaine continued, receiving a curious gaze from Kurt.

"What do you think we should do then?" Mercedes interrogated. Blaine kept his eyes glued to Kurt's, not wanting to lose his softening expression.

"Breaking points" He spoke calmly.

Flicking his eyes to the right, he found Brittany's clueless eyes.

"For example, something in our life that has such an effect on us that we crack, causing us to lose some part ourselves in the process. We should write about an experience like that."

"And why would that be important to me?" Kurt scoffed.

"Because it's a cry out for help. And that's what's important." Blaine looked earnestly at Kurt, never losing focus.

"So being weak is important?" Again, Kurt questioned fiercely.

"No. Being brave enough to ask for help; putting yourself out there; giving trust to someone in the hope of regaining who you are. _That's _important."

"All those in favour?" Mercedes spoke, warily putting up her own hand, soon followed by Blaine and Brittany.

"I don't want you guys to judge me or any crap like that" Kurt glared.

"We'll write it anonymously then" Blaine reassured.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Kurt complied and followed suit. He realise, Blaine wasn't doing this to be spiteful. He was doing this to give him an oppotunity. And he had to take it.

* * *

Warily, Kurt edged his way into the too familiar choir room. Letting a shaky breathe escape his lips he eased his way to a chair. He was the first to arrive, and some how that made him even more nervous. He contemplated grabbing the cigarette from behind his ear and lighting up, but he knew how Blaine would react.

Wait.

How _Blaine _would react. Since when did Kurt care what Blaine thought of him...

Shaking his head, Kurt rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, that were soon interrupted with a chorus of clapping and cheers.

Snapping out of his imagination, Kurt ogled at the sight before him. The entire glee club had arrived and were smiling brightly at him, cheering, clapping and welcoming him back. Kurt hated to admit it. But he did miss this. He missed the predictable lesson plans, the snarly comments about his sexuality, Rachel's whiny voice when she didn't get a solo and even Finn stumbling over air in some of the simplest of dances. He missed his friends. So much. That one moment had almost made him forget about everything he had been through. _Almost._

"I hate to disappoint you all but I'm only here for the hope of getting with a hot piece of ass" He spoke calmly, rejecting handshakes and welcome-back hugs. the group of his former-friends silenced.

"We'll see if we can change that then" Rachel added confidently.

Kurt sat, almost unmoved, throughout the rehearsal. He exchanged glances with Blaine who purposely showed off for him, even at one point sitting on his lap and playing with his hair as he sang his lines of the song. Sure. Kurt had found it amusing to watch these people jumping around and having fun, attempting to somehow get him to re-join the New Directions. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. Not yet anyway.

Kurt had a secret. One that he wasn't willing to share to anyone, not his best friends, the school guidance counsellor or even Blaine at this point. He had to do this on his own, and hopefully people wouldn't pry too much. He begged that Blaine wouldn't find out. He couldn't show that side to Blaine. He couldn't show him how much he sobbed and how weak we was, he would be disgusted in him, just as he was in himself.

"So. Are you ready for our date?" Blaine beamed cheerily.

"Are you ready for what's after the date?" Kurt replied with a smirk and a wink.

"We'll see" Blaine added, being flirty, before clutching Kurt's soft hand and leading him out of the choir room.

No. _No-one_ could know. And that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed a slightly happier chapter, as you can see, Blaine is eventually wearing Kurt down. ;D The next chapter will follow Klaine on their date (cheers) and maybe a little bit of 'hands on' fun. Maybe. :P**

**Anyway, reviews are wonderful and I hope you check out my other stuff!**

**CupsOfKlaine~xx**


End file.
